1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for use in manufacturing filter cartridges. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for use in manufacturing filter cartridges, in which one or more end caps are precisely fixed in position on a filter element, using an inductive heating apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
Many devices are known for use in material handling. Examples of some known material handling devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,569,628, 4,650,234, 4,802,816, 4,811,834, 5,481,794, and 5,145,388.
Certain filter-forming machinery is sold by Midmac Systems, Inc. of Saint Paul, Minn., and is shown and advertised on the Internet at http://www.midmac.com/FilterTech.htm.
Examples of some known patents relating to filter manufacture include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,739,916, 3,164,506, 3,306,794, 3,948,712, 4,626,307, 4,747,816, 5,028,330, and 5,698,059.